A lot happens in a day
by KayKayTheHedgehog
Summary: Hey, this is my first story. Breeze the fox and Kekeo the hedgefox just moved in from a different town and are now going to a new high school. But what happens when they meet the Sonic Chars.? Oh yes..In my story, I made a mistake. Breeze has purple fur.
1. First Period

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic char. except my OC char. Breeze and Kekeo. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah. I'll be making chapters of the periods, and I'll have another story up as an "5 years later" Or something like that. So** **keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading! ^-^**

**~Kit Kat**

Thoughts: _Italic_ Speaking: "Quotation Marks"

_Point of views:_

_TPOV-Tails's Point Of View_

_SPOV-Shadow's Point Of View_

_BPOV-Breeze's Point Of View_

_KPOV-Kekeo's Point Of View_

_BPOV~_

A bright shiny new day! I couldn't believe it. I was going to a new school and my parents were taking me shopping! But, they said we have to take that weird orphan girl. Kekeo, I think it was. She's, like, half hedgehog and half fox. Her mom was a fox and her dad was a hedgehog. And she's all, like, I am not going to show any emotion. It's creepy! Anyways, we were both going to a new school that was called Sonic High. It was kinda small but whatever. Kekeo and I were now in the 10th grade. It was weird, not having any friends to text or call. Anyways, we got to our new high school and I walked in with a new pink dress on with new pink boots and of course, Kekeo walked in with a black and red striped zip up hoodie, a black t-shirt, and those black and red running shoes she loves wearing...ALL THE TIME. Yuck! Whatever, because it's going to be just like last time with the school. Me being the wonderful purple princess that I am, and she will be the stupid loner, who refuses to be one of my loyal people...whatever they're called. And I'LL be the one with the amazing boyfriend and that stupid little hedge-fox will be all lonely and stuff.

So, as it turns out, Kekeo and I have all of our classes together. Great.

~~~~First Period~~~~

_BPOV~ _

_Social Studies._ _Can this get anymore boring?_

I looked over at Kekeo. She was too busy drawing and sketching to even pay attention. I decided to scan the room for any potential boyfriends. Most of them were average. But, then I saw him. He was orange with twin tails, a fox. He had such beautiful blue eyes, they resembled the color of aqua. A small blush came out of nowhere on to my pink fur. He must've felt me staring at him because he turned around and looked at me, a confused expression on his face. I looked down at my schedule, pretending to look over it, but I was actually trying to cover up my now fading blush.

I then thought of two things I never thought I would think.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_What would Kekeo do?_

_TPOV~_

_Social Studies. One of my least favorite classes._

I looked down at my paper. The class was supposed to be taking notes on the Biolizard, but I was busy working on adjustments for the X Tornado. I thought it would be a challenge to make some new features. Nope. Features came flowing into my head like...well, kinda like flowing water. It was awesome and disappointing at the same time. Awesome because once I was out of school, I could go work on the X Tornado and make it amazing. Disappointing because this wasn't really a challenge and I was getting more and more bored. Suddenly, I felt really weird. My instincts told me that someone was watching me from behind. I turned to see a purple furred angel, with chaos emerald eyes. I looked at her with a quizzical expression on my face. I looked back at my paper, my blush becoming visible through my white fur.

I thought of something I probably will never ask.

_What would Shadow do?_

_KPOV~_

_Social Studies. One word. Boredom. _

I looked at my pencil then back at my paper. I had been in the middle of drawing a black rose. I didn't want it to be black, but since I didn't have my pencil case with all my colored pencils, it had to be black, gray, and white. I sighed, wondering why I drew so much. I wasn't depressed. Just, lonely. I twirled my pencil in my fingers, examining the texture. I peeked over at the black hedgehog that sat two seats to the left of me. He seemed obviously bored, his eyes closed as if sleeping. As I found out later, he was asleep. He had the right idea. I looked at my paper. I had an idea. A small smirk appeared on my face. I wrote, in the nicest and most romantic handwriting I could, I wrote "To: Shadow. I love you. From, your secret admirer." I finished coloring in my rose then put it in my folder. Shadow's locker was right next to mine, so I could easily slip it in. An evil smirk appeared.

_This is going to be fun._

_SPOV~_

_Damn Social Studies. Why do I have to be here in this pathetic excuse of a class?_

I wanted to tell the teacher to drop dead, seeing as we all learned this in 9th grade and that everyone in this class was in the fight. I looked around the room, trying to see the pathetic people who I would have to spend most of my classes together.

_Hmph. _

No one new yet. Wait...Didn't Sonic or Tails say something about new students?Damn it... It was two...I looked over the sides of me. Yup, he was right. It seemed to be a black Fox with 3 tails...Damn that's a lot of tails, and a purple Fox. Hm..I wondered if I had seen the fox with the too many damn tails somewhere...she seemed so familiar...

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

_Still SPOV~_

The locker next to mine came to a slam as the black fox shut her locker. She looked at me and I looked back. Her eyes showed a sign of stubbornness in her. She looked at her locker then back at me, biting her lower lip. She spoke, her voice showing no emotion, obviously afraid to show any weaknesses.

"I'm Kekeo the Hedgefox. My mother was a fox and my father a hedgehog. Both of them are dead, so crack jokes if you like. I'm used to it and I really don't care. And you are?"

She raised her eyebrow as she held her out her hand. I took it, shook it once then let my hand fall to my side. She did the same.

"My name's Shadow. I don't think I'll say any jokes, Kekeo, because it seems like you are a formidable person. I was wondering if we could be acquittances?"

She looked at me with wonder in her red eyes.

"Sure, why not?"

We smiled at each other as the bell rang.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

_SPOV~_

Of course! It was Kekeo. I glanced up at the clock. 8:15. I still had a half hour left of class. I laid my head down on the desk and slept and for the first time ever, I dreamt of a girl other than Maria.

**Well, guys. I'm going to have to end it here. I'll try to make my next chapter as soon as I can.**

**~Kit Kat**


	2. Second Period

Hey everybody! My computer's being wierd so...yeah. I can't have the bold and italic stuff. Anyways, There's going to some fighting -cough- Kekeo -cough- and a little vulgar laungage -cough- Kekeo and Shadow -cough- There's going to be a special guest...who Kekeo doesn't really like...Cosmo! Oh yes, I couldn't find anyone on Sonic or Sonic X that was a TailsX kinda person, so she isn't going to act like herself. And, By the by, I made a charater on the spot...he's a bat, just make him up in your head. So yeah, two for speaking and one for thoughts. Oh! and two for text messaging. In this chapter, there's going to be another point of view. The Narrator! Disclaimer: I don't own iPod, The Phantom Of The Opera, or Marilyn Manson...Even though they are AMAZING! Thanksssss!

Skulls and Lollipops ~Kit Kat

BPOV~ 'Ugh...Math. I hate the person who invented it.'  
I looked down at my cell phone. The back light had lit up, showing Kekeo's name. I had been texting her throughtout he period. Why? Because now Kekeo and I are friends. It had happened during the switching of periods.  
~*~*~FlashBack~*~*~ BPOV~ I was walking through the hallway, daydreaming about Tails The Fox. Was it his aqua blue eyes that lured me into his trance? Or was it his luscious orange and white fur?Whatever it was, I was enhanced. I was too busy daydreaming to see that I walked into something...or someONE. I stopped as I mumbled an apology, then began to walk.  
"Sorry..." The person spoke to me.  
"You're damn right you're sorry! You idiot fox!" I turned to look at the plant girl.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. God, I swear, each fox that comes here is so fucking dense!" She glared at me. I didn't have any energy to start any drama on the first day. I turned around, mumbling a couple of curses in Russian. I heard a whoosh of wind. I closed my eyes, I had known it was coming. But, the funny thing is, it didn't come. I decided to turn around. Kekeo! She had grabbed a hold of the plant girl's arm. Kekeo looked a little different. 'Of course! Kekeo has her quills tied back in ponytail...Damn her quills are long!'  
Kekeo was glaring at the plant girl, obviously pissed.  
"Well, well, Cosmo. Are you going to say that you are sorry to Breeze...Or will I have to force it out of you?"  
"Over my dead body, Wannabe!" Cosmo went to punch Kekeo in the stomach, but she had caught it and twisted it behind Cosmo's back. "How about now?"  
"Never, Halfa!"  
"Very well."  
Kekeo twisted Cosmo's wrist as she pulled it back farther.  
"Now, is there something you would like to tell Breeze?"  
"Yes. She sucks at fashion." More twisting and pulling. I heard a few snaps and a small whimper from Cosmo. My eyes widen along with my mouth as it gaped open. Kekeo had snapped Cosmo's wrist and broke her arm! "Oh yeah? Well, how about now?"  
"Okay! Okay! Breeze, I'm so very sorry. You're a very beautiful fox. And you're great at fashion!"  
Kekeo let Cosmo go. She ran away quickly, away from the fierce Kekeo. Kekeo turned to me and spoke, no emotion sounding in her voice.  
"Are you all right, Breeze?  
"Y-yes. T-thank you, K-ke-ke-kekeo."  
She simply nodded as we walked to Math.  
~*~*~End Of FlashBack~*~*~ I decided it was time to help Kekeo.  
Text message to Kekeo: "Hey, I wanted to thank you again. And I see that you are having boy troubles. Want me to help?" Kekeo replied with a short "Yes. Thank you, Breeze." I replied with a "Your always welcome, Kekeo"

TPOV~ 'Oh mien Gott...I can't focus on Math! All I can think about is what happened! Well, only a few things I have to do now.' Before I could start anything, I looked over at Shadow. He was still staring at Kekeo, who was, of course, drawing. I sighed. When was he going to learn? I pulled out my phone, opened the contacts and scrolled down to her name.  
Sonic The Hedgehog Amy the Hedgehog Kekeo The HedgeFox Shadow The Hedgehog Silver The Futuristic Hedgehog Blaze The Cat Rouge The Bat Knuckles The Echidna Breeze The Fox Zephyr The Bat Cosmo The Seedrian I lingered over that one for a while. 'Gotta do it...for Breeze's sake.' I pressed options, clicked the new text message button, then began typing. Text message to Cosmo The Seedrian: "Hey, I heard what had happened in the hallway. I'm sorry, Cosmo, but I just don't think we should be together any more. Plus, Shadow AND Sonic have both told me what you've been doing behind my back. Have fun with Zephyr The Bat. Please delete my number from you phone."  
I clicked send then went back to the contacts list. I deleted Cosmo's and Zephyr's numbers. A small tear ran down my face. A pink gloved hand wiped it away casually. I turned to see Breeze, a small, reassuring smile across her mouth. "It'll be okay, Tails. I promise." She gave me a hug, trying to cheer me up. It worked a little bit. I smiled as a insult to Zephyr and Cosmo popped up in my head. I laughed curtly.  
"Yeah, and if Cosmo or Zephyr have anything to say about it, I'll just send Kekeo out after them." Breeze laughed because she knew it was true. I loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she smelled. Hell, I love the way she BREATHES. Wow...That sounds a little crazy...but whatever. Her and I let go of our little embrace, right when Shadow texted. Perfect timing!  
Shadow: "Tails I can't stop thinking about Kekeo...or what happened in the hallway. Help me!"  
Me:"Uh..uh...Just think about Maria? i don't know... :c"  
Shadow: "-_-' Dude...you are no help."  
Me: "Sorry.."  
'Should I tell Breeze...That even though we don't know eachother all that great...I love her?..At the end of the day, I will. Even if this is the last thing I do.'

KPOV~ 'Fucking Math...Why can't you fall done a goddamn well! Oh..wait, That makes no sense...FUCK!'  
I took out my iPod. It was on pause. I slid on my headphones, playing This Is The New Shit By Marilyn Manson. I smirked at how emo my music sounded. I looked back at my drawing, thinking there was something missing from it. I had a thing, a fetish if you will, for drawing roses. Mostly depressing if I do not have my colored pencils. I had just drawn a black bleeding rose. The thorns were coated with dripping blood, a sign of crying for me. I folded the paper, and put it in a small pouch that holds all of my precious drawings. I slung the pouch over my shoulder and raised my hand. The old bat looked at it for a while. She then asked what was wrong.  
"Mrs. Fledermaus, may I go to the bathroom?"  
Mrs. Fledermaus shook her head yes as she reached out to hand me me the bathroom pass with a shakey hand.  
"Yes. dear. Please hurry back."  
I nodded, hurrying to grab the key. Once the bathroom pass/key was in my hand, I ran to the bathroom, locked the stall, and sat on the toliet seat. I grabbed the sack and opened it. I pulled out a picture of my parents. I started crying, remembering how they had died.

~*~*~FlashBack~*~*~ NPOV~Narrator Point of view Young Kekeo was with her parents, Mr. Igel Lotus the Hedgehog and Mrs. Liebe Lotus the Fox. They all had been watching The Phantom Of The Opera, thier favorite movie. Kekeo was sitting on the floor, clinging to her prized-possession, a small teddy-bear sha called Tetra. Tetra was Kekeo's favorite girl name. Tetra was given to Kekeo by Igel when she was born. She clung to it like it was her only chance of survival. Igel looked over at his wife, smiling to her. The date was October 31st 2001, Kekeo's sixth birthday. Liebe nodded. She knelt down next to Kekeo. She spoke in a calm hushed voice to her small child. "Kekeo, do you remember what you have always wanted for your birthday?"  
Kekeo cocked her head to the side, her large ears flopping over. "Uh...I don't remember, mommy.."  
Leibe laughed at Kekeo's confused face. She lifted one of Kekeo's ears out of her eyes, her blood red eyes glowing at her mother. She smiled then whispered to her daughter. "You must cover your eyes, young hedgefox."  
Kekeo smiled as she covered her eyes with her ears. Leibe laughed as she walked into the kitchen to join her husband. They emerged about two minutes later, a small bo wrapped with a bow on top. Igel aprroached his daughter, a small smile growing as he inched towards Kekeo. "Okay, sweetheart. You can uncover your eyes now."  
Kekeo did as she was told and saw the present. She stood up, Tetra's paw in with Kekeo's paw. She looked at the box with wonder.  
"Is this for me, daddy?"  
Igel smiled at his daughter's innocence.  
"Well, Of course, Kekeo. It's your birthday present. Now, go on. Open it."  
Kekeo began to open the box with one paw, Tetra in the other. As she opened the box, she smiled ear to ear. She ran to Igel and Leibe, closing them in with a tight embrace. For the first time, Kekeo had let go of Tetra. "Oh, Thank you, mommy. Thank you, daddy."  
In unison, they answered thier little girl.  
"Your always welcome, Kekeo."  
Kekeo ran back to the box as she picked Tetra back up. She reached into the box, picking up the red running shoes. She tried them on with excitment. They were a perfect fit. Smoke began to pour out of the kitchen. Leibe looked over at Igel, a worried look on her face. She spoke with authority to her husband.  
"Take Kekeo out of the house. And quickly. I'll be out soon."  
Igel was about to protest but decided it wouldn't do anything. He picked up Kekeo, a shocked look on her face. She began crying when she realized what was happening. Igel ran as fast as he could out of the burning house. The fire dept. had already been contacted. Igel set Kekeo done on the sidewalk. "Stay here, Kekeo Adalwolfa. I'll be right back."  
And with that, Igel raced back into the house to save his wife.  
!*!*!Twenty Minutes Later!*!*!  
The firefighters emerged from the house, black with soot. Kekeo looked up at them with hope.  
"Mommy, Daddy?"  
A kind firefighter knelt done next to Kekeo. He took off his hat in sympathy.  
"I'm sorry...But your parents didn't make it."  
He stood back up, then walked to the chief, leaving Kekeo to cry. She sat down, tears swelling up in her eyes. She began to cry, no one comofting her except for Tetra.  
~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~ KPOV~ I pulled out a knife, rolled up my sleeve and began to slice.

Sorry guys...I don't have anything to write for Shadow. He pretty much stares at Kekeo all period, thinking about her and Maria.  
Well, review and tell me what you think! Bye!  
Skulls and Lollypops,  
Kit-Kat 


End file.
